Living with ones of my Own
by Sideswipe92
Summary: Blaidd's life was ruined when her mother found out what exactly she was. Blaidd didn't like her life, well, neither did Jacob. Are the two able to make each others lives the best, or shall it crumble both of them?


_I'm new to this writing fanficts thing. I know this chapter is kinda short, but that's where I decided to leave it. I hope you guys enjoy, becuase I'm not exactly sure what you guys have to say about it..._

" Of course I have no idea what to think of you! You were a child of mine, and now.. And now You are some sort of monster?!?!" said mother, practically screaming of course.

I sighed, taking a moment to take things in. Yes! You were the idiot who just had to follow me around! I didn't choose this, It just happened...." I replied.

" Well.. I no longer what you here.." Mother continued, not calming down the least bit.

" Mom!" I yelled unaware of what would happen.

" No. You are a beast and can obviously live without me. Now get, wolf before I call the cops, and I'm sure you wouln't want me to do that.."

I didnt argue, I ran upstairs, grabbed what was needed, and simply left. My mom and I never had a good relationship since my dad left us unexpectedly, I see why he did, and I certainly didnt blame him. I opened the window, not bothering to go back downstairs and say my goodbye's. Running to the woods, I took off my clothes and tied all them to one of my ankles. I growled and then transformed instantly into a huge black and white, husky looking, wolf. I didn't like the idea of just running, but what else was I to do? Go jump off a fricken bridge and not care. No I'm certainly not putting my life through living hell because of my mother. I let out a few tears every now and then, but that didn't stop me. I had this crazy idea of the government coming after me if I tried going back.

I must have been running for days because I ended up from a little town in Montana to La Push, Washington. I was slightly creeped out and became cautious once I smelled something strange. At the moment I began to sense others getting closer and closer. I quickly transformed back into human and put my clothes on. My heart beat went faster and faster when I finally did see something moving. I ran, knowing it wasnt going to help, but my body didn't seem to care. I kept running, untill one of my feet just had to get caught in some roots of the trees. I went flying face first into the ground. I tried to get up, but my body gave in and soon blacked out.

JPOV

All the wolves suddenly caught a scent of someone roaming our territory. The rest of the wolves got up, I eventually did, but the last thing on my depressed mind was to chase. The pack made angry growls when they saw something start running from them. When we came upon a girl with blonde hair and somewhat pale skin, I didn't know what to think, as did the others. I looked over to Sam to see what he was thinking, but didn't get anything.

_'Weren't we chasing a wolf scent? And now.. a human...' _Embry asked.

_' Ya, I'm definately shocked here..'_ Seth continued.

I thought the same thing, but oh I don't know my mind was fucked up as it is.. I don't pay close attention. The girl interrupted my thoughts by moaning while she sat she did finally took the time to look at us all her eyes widened. We couldn't really detect what she was thinking, but we all wanted to find out. She definately didn't smell human, but we should have been more careful.

She seemed like she couldn't stand up so Quil, who was running behind because he must have been with Claire, came up in his yet human form. The girl looked up at him. " Are you shifters?"

Quil looked at her smiling offering a hand. " Well, I don't know exactly what you mean by that, but we tend to call ourselves werewolves."

She took his hand and stumbled into his chest once she realized her ankle hurt pretty bad. Quil let out a chuckle when she blushed a nice shade of rose. " I.. I'm sorry.." she managed to get out that much.

" No worries.." Quil stated simply.

I looked at her and she gave a glare at me, she looked like she was exhausted, and like her life just went down the gutter. I stared at her more intently and I didn't realize what was going on untill I wanted to comfort and help her and not Quil. I growled to myself. ' You can't be serious..'

'_ What? Aww Jake did you just imprint!?'_ Joked Embry. Paul, Seth, Leah, and Jarred began to laugh.

_' This isn't funny.... I don't want to imprint... I didn't need to, I..I imprinted on Bella..... How can this even be possible if I did even imprint..'_ I thought now freaking out.

_' Hah, Your first time out for months, and you imprint! That's like amazing...'_ Seth shot out.

_' And she's pretty hot.'_ Both Embry and Paul said at the same time.

'_ Shut it..' _I snarled. I didn't like where this was going at all.

_' Easy.' _Sam commanded.

I let down my temper and transformed putting on my ripped jeans once I made it close to Emily's house. I entered, knowing to calm my nerves if I was to get any lunch, I was starving. The pack sat down at the table all of us obviously think what was going to happen. When Quil came down the stairs we all looked at him waiting for an answer. " She doesn't seem to want to talk or eat, but.. she looked pretty damn tired, so I brought her up to the guest room."

We nodded and simply dug into our lunch that Emily and Kim made for all of us.


End file.
